


Report

by AngelynMoon



Series: Universe [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Michael has a report to give.





	Report

Universe 4

They were wary of them, for all that they were the same species the aliens that were returned to the ship did not trust them.

Michael could almost understand their caution, they had of course been left to the tender mercies of humanity for several decades, many of them had undergone unspeakable tortures, literally in some cases as the victims no longer had tongue or voice to speak.

It saddened Michael to see his people flinch away from their treatments, their offered comforts but he had expected that, remembered his own tortures at humanities hands.

The fingers of his ruined hand twitched, even with the offers he'd gotten to heal the hand he had always refused. When he'd thought that he'd never see Alex again it had been to remember the man he loved, when he'd been willing to leave him behind because he was happy he'd picture it as almost a vow, a promise that he would never again let his heart go to another, but now...

Michael looked over at the bed from the desk where he was giving his report to the council that monitored Earth's solar system.

"Something the matter, Miester Guerin?" one of the council members asked.

"My apologies." Michael turned back to them, away from the man sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"You did not answer." Another member pointed out, voice concerned for his kinsman.

"Just distracted for a moment." Michael smiled at them.

"Michael?" Alex's voice was still coated by sleep and he sounded hopeful but also as though expecting to be disappointed.

"I'll be right there, Alex." Michael couldn't help but sooth, glancing at the human, a softer smile crossing his face at the sight of a sleepy Alex rubbing his eyes as he half sat up.

Alex frowned at him before gathering the blankets around him and stumbling from the bed, hopping confusedly as he realised his prosthetic was gone and he didn't know where when he reached the edge of the bed.

Michael stood up immediately to catch him, trying to resettle him in the bed but Alex cling to his arms and pressed himself into Michael's chest, eyes drifting closed again.

Michael looked down at him fondly and lifted him up with a slight grunt and moved back to his desk, moving the chair away for more room with his powers before sitting down. He ran his fingers through Alex's hair, knowing the man would be embarrassed over his actions in the morning bit Michael didn't have it in him to worry about tomorrow at the moment, not with Alex tucked into his lap like he belonged there and the council staring at them.

"Is that your human, then?" Michael's kinsman asked.

Michael gave a slight nod, "In so much as I am his."

"I see, he seems....unconcerned about what you are. We did not expect that."

"He's been helping those he could since I left Earth, he and several others, I have not gone to see them or collect them just yet and I have told the others where they are so they did not go in with intent to rescue, they have been getting help from my brother and sister as well as a few select humans. I will see to them in the morning."

The council nodded, "Of course." the spokesman inclined his head, "We wish you lick, Miester Guerin."

Michael nodded his head and signed off, turning off the communication device and tucking Alex closer to his body, pressing a kiss to his forehead before carrying him back to the bed and settling him into it.

He pulled back to go change but Alex refused to release him and Michael smiled a little, tucking himself next to Alex and pulling him close, nose buried in the man's hair.

Michael closed his eyes with a soft sigh of contentment, wondering how he ever thought he could do without this.

\---

A/n: Just a short little filler/fluff piece i felt like writing.

FYI though, Miester is a title, though i know what the title means i'm not ready to give it away.

Feel free to ask questions that may or not be answered by message or by a story.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
